Journey To Eden
Journey to Eden is a popular game on ChallengeYou.  This game was created by babywinter and was the 27th Most Popular Game on ChallengeYou. This was also babywinter's first contest win. It won first prize in the Time Travel Contest. The game took babywinter a month to conceptualize and complete. The game was last saved on April 28, 2011, though the game was first published sometime in 2008. This game also became a precursor in babywinter's style and approach in creating games: creating massive models in games. It has been cited as the greatest game on ChallengeYou, and many members named it their favorite. Story The game takes place in Eden. It starts out as you are about to go back to the present time aboard your time ship. The spirits guarding the ancient garden appears to have stolen your keys, hindering you from returning home. The reason behind the spirits keeping your keys was not overtly told, but at the beginning of the game, the spirits seem wanted to "test your courage and will to undergo a series of trials". Left with no choice, you start out of the ship to find the keys hidden somewhere what appears to be a lavish forest of big oak trees. After retrieving the keys in various locations and returning the time ship, you are informed that you have at last fulfilled your destiny. The game wraps up reminding you that as you return, many mysteries and adventure await you. "A journey begins as a journey ends." Features The building block feature of Journey to Eden is its seemingly one-floor map. One-floor maps usually utilize a single flat floor. In the game, however, the sides of the floor were lifted up to the 10th level in a slope with the use of ramps. The idea was subtly inspired by ChallengeYou himself, who told babywinter that the former developed the game crafter software in a way that the top levels can be rendered invisible, unlike in other 3D game crafters where players are constricted in a one-floor level with a visible roof above. Babywinter also wanted to deviate a little from her previous game, Call Of The Ancients, which featured roofed levels. She You traveled to Eden on a futuristic time ship named the EVE-07. The ship resembles a fish. Babywinter built it using bar and sci-fi textured walls and doors. This game also features a beautiful and realistic rainbow. Gameplay Each tree has a message board outside that has the name of a specific species of animal on it. The keys are hidden in certain trees. You are given the name of six general species at the beginning of the game. You must find a specific species that is also a member of one of the general species. For example, if one of the general species was Mouse, than you might find a tree labeled Lemming. The six species thaanted to t you must find are Rabbit, Snake, Fish, Turtle, Rat, and Camel. __FORCETOC__